Wild Soul
Wild Soul is the 2nd track to Ato'e album The Ultimate Hard Worker. Lyrics Kanji= がんじがらめの枠の中に　ハマる気はさらさらないのさ 体裁（かたち）ばかり気にする街じゃ　はみ出すくらいがちょうどいい 進化する俺の Style に　オマエきっと酔いしれるだろう ちょっとマジになってみたけりゃ　ただ俺を見つめてなよ Everything is in my hands　戦うことに 理屈はいらない　いつでも　Try to win 光と影の Reality　一瞬の中の Eternity この手に掴めないモノはない 果てしない空に Fly high　もたもたするなよ Rival 野性の Soul 解き放ち　俺は俺を超える 押し付けられた常識より　俺だけのコタエ見つけたい 限界とやらのその先に　いっそこの身を捧げてみよう 傷を舐め合い弱さかばう　れ合いだけの Communication それが友情ならお先に　俺は一人でも行くぜ I wanna be satisfied　高鳴る My heartbeat 何処にも逃げない　いつでも Look at me 光と影の Reality　一瞬の中の Eternity この目に見抜けないモノはない 見果てない夢に Fly high　想いは高く Spiral 野性の Soul がハジけて　奇跡と Kiss をする 光と影の Reality　一瞬の中の Eternity 光と影の Reality　一瞬の中の Eternity この手に掴めないモノはない 果てしない空に Fly high　もたもたするなよ Rival 野性の Soul 解き放ち　俺は俺を超える |-| Romaji= ganjigarameno wakuno nakani hamaru kiha sarasara nainosa katachibakari kinisuru machija hamidasukuraiga choudoii shinkasuru oreno STYLE ni omae kitto yoishirerudarou chotto majini nattemita kerya tada orewo mitsumete meiyo EVERYTHING IS IN MY HANDS tatakaukotoni rikutsuha iranai itsudemo TRY TO WIN hikarito kageno REALITY isshunno nakano ETERNITY kono teni tsukamenai monoha nai hateshinai sorani FLY HIGH motamotasurunayo RIVAL yaseino SOUL tokihanachi oreha orewo koeru oshitsukerareta joushikiyori oredakeno kotae mitsuketai genkaitoyarano sono sakini isso kono miwo sasagetemiyou kizuwo nameai yowasa kabau reaidakeno COMMUNICATION sorega yuujounara osakini oreha hitoridemo ikuze I WANNA BE SATISFIED takanaru MY HEARTBEAT dokonimo nigenai itsudemo LOOK AT ME hikarito kageno REALITY isshunno nakano ETERNITY kono meni minukenai monoha nai mihatenai yumeni FLY HIGH omoiha takaku SPIRAL yaseino SOUL gahajikete kisekito KISS wosuru hikarito kageno REALITY isshunno nakano ETERNITY hikarito kageno REALITY isshunno nakano ETERNITY kono teni tsukamenai monoha nai hateshinai sorani FLY HIGH motamotasurunayo RIVAL yaseino SOUL tokihanachi oreha orewo koeru |-| English= Inside a firmly binding frame, it doesn't feel like it'll fit If it's a town only worrying about appearances, it's fine if it's about to burst out You're surely drunk from my style that keeps evolving If you look around more seriously, don't just stare at me Everything is in my hands, fighting doesn't require logic, always Try to win Reality of light and shadow, eternity in the moment There's nothing I can't have Fly high to the endless sky, don't be inefficient, rival When I unleash my wild soul, I'll overcome myself Instead of common sense that's been pushed on me, I want to search my own answers I'd rather dedicate myself to going beyond the alleged limits Protecting the weakness of licking each other wounds, our mutual communication If that's friendship then bye, I'll be alone but I'll go I wanna be satisfied, it's beating, My heartbeat I won't run away, always Look at me Reality of light and shadow, eternity in the moment There's nothing my eyes can't see through Fly high to the dream with no end, My feelings are spiraling high up When my wild soul burst out, it'll kiss a miracle Reality of light and shadow, eternity in the moment Reality of light and shadow, eternity in the moment There's nothing I can't have Fly high to the endless sky, don't be inefficient, rival When I unleash my wild soul, I'll overcome myself Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics